Being Differnt
by HybridSweetheart
Summary: Being different is always hard, but having someone to be different with makes you stronger.
1. New Girl

On a Tuesday afternoon in the choir room a girl named Marley was sitting down at the piano bench. Her finger tips lightly brushed up on the piano keys delicately. Her thoughts swarming around like a bunch of horse flies. Marley couldn't believe that The New Direction members could be so cruel to her mother. Marley thought they had always accepted people that were different she never would have thought they would make fun of people. Marley sighed silently to herself as she began to play the keys she didn't know what she was playing but a melody just came to her out of no where.

"Being different isn't always easy." The girl sang, her voice sounded so sweet. A combination of milk and honey is how you would explain her voice. Marley was on the brink of tears. "I can't cry because I've run out of tears after all these wasted years." Marley sang another few words. Soon later she felt like she was being watched she quickly looked around and saw a blonde hair guy; staring at her. There was no denying that he was attractive. He was standing at the door way leaning up against the wall.

"You can't give up because your to strong to break." He sang, she recognized the male who had just sung. Marley tried remembering his name and after a few threads of thought she finally remembered that his name was Sam. She lifted her fingers off of the keys as she began to get up. Mortified that he had seen her singing, Marley loved to sing but when she sung in front of people she always had the feeling that she was going to puke.

"Wait don't go." Sam said when Marley was almost out the door he grabbed a hold of her old ratty looking jacket by the sleeve.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people like that?" Marley snapped, she didn't mean to snap. She just felt so disappointed because of the way he acted with the rest of his friends at the lunch table. Sam couldn't help but gawk at Marley. There was no doubt in his mind that she was beautiful.

"I didn't sneak up on you." Sam said, as he looked down at his shoes he had gotten from Wal-Mart.

"I don't have time for arguing." Marley said, as she tried releasing herself from his grasp but it was no use. Finally after a tugging battle Sam released the hold, wishing she wouldn't flee but stay.

When Marley began walking away; Sam quickly tried thinking of a way to make her hold back. "Look, I'm sorry." Sam said, Marley then stopped in her tracks. Marley spun around and gaped at him.

"You should be sorry. But, what are you sorry for?" Marley asked, as she cocked up a curious brow.

"I'm sorry for making fun of your mom. I should have been the one to tell them to knock it off. Not you." Sam said, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks for apologizing." Marley said, as she gave him a little nod then she turned around and walked away. Sam's heart began to flutter, he knew he was hooked. He knew he needed to win this girls heart over. But the question is, how?

**Author's Note **

**I'm so excited about this story. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of Being Different. **

**More chapters to come. **

**Reviews are always lovely. **


	2. Love Me Someday

After school Marley walked the halls she was waiting for her mom to get off kitchen duty. The kitchen staff members had to clean the kitchen as well as cook in the kitchen. If it were Marley's choice she would make The New Directions clean up the kitchens mess and not her mother. Even after Sam apologized it wasn't enough for her to feel better about the situation. Marley was fairly impressed that he did apologize though. 'Maybe that could count for something.' Marley thought, as she began to chew on her bottom lip as a bad habit ever since the age of three. Marley walked and walked as she finally arrived at her destination, the auditorium. Marley had no idea what led her to such a magnificent and musical filled place but something did. That's when Marley remembered that The New Directions were holding open auditions to anyone who wanted to join the club. Marley's mother had encouraged her to join but her stage fright got the best of her and she didn't sign up in time. Marley shrugged her shoulders as she realized she would have to wait until next year to audition.

"Are you auditioning?" A familiar voice asked, Marley turned around and there of course stood Sam.

"Stalking me I see?" Marley asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is my territory. Last time I checked you weren't involved in the arts. So, no I'm not stalking you." Sam said, as a smirk curved his full lips.

"I didn't sign up so there forth I can't audition." Marley said, as she looked down. Disappointment flourished in her body.

"Never say never, right? Come on." Sam said, as he grabbed a hold Marley's hand. Marley had no choice but to follow him. Sam led Marley through the double door entrance to the auditorium.

"Mr. Schuester I have someone that would like to audition!" Sam yelled, as he pulled her on along. Marley was struggling to break free her stomach felt like there were a million butterflies inside.

"No, I don't! He's just bluffing." Marley said, as her heart was racing like a race car on a race track.

"Just give it a shot, just look at me the whole time and everything will be fine." Sam said, in her ear in a whisper.

"Whenever you're ready." Mr. Schuester explained, as he motioned his hand towards the stage. Marley took a big gulp as she finally got free of Sam's hold. Soon she made her way towards the stage, she climbed the stairs and she walked slowly to the center.

"I'm going to be singing an original song called Love Me Someday." Marley said, as the pianist began playing a beat. Her heart began to slow down.

"All my troubles all my worries disappear whenever you're near." Marley began to sing, she looked around for Sam. Soon finding him she began to feel a little bit better.

"You're the sun to my sky my dear." Marley kept on singing for a while, soon her audition was over. All the New Directions stood up giving her a standing ovation.

"Fantastic job! We'll let you know as soon as possible if you made the cut." Mr. Schuester said, as he gave her a big smile.

Marley got off of the stage as she almost ran into Sam who was coming towards her.

"You were great! And you wrote that song all by yourself?" Sam asked, as he cocked up a curious brow. Marley nodded as she smiled at him, she couldn't help but get lost into his eyes. As she realized what she was doing she quickly looked away. Marley had been hurt by a guy before badly. She didn't want it to happen again, she knew she had to try and not fall for this Sam Evans boy. But, she knew that would be the impossible.

**Authors Note**

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter two! Let me know what you thought of it! **

**More chapters to come. **


	3. Perfect Two

At home in her small bedroom Marley couldn't contain her nerves. Marley was so nervous with thoughts about wondering if she made The New Directions or not. Marley looked out her bedroom window as she looked up at the stars in the night sky. Marley knew that someday she was going to be a star. Her songs were going to be hit songs on the radio. People were going to sing them as they drove home for work at the top of their lungs. Marley sighed silently to herself as she knew she had a long way to go, she knew that she wouldn't become a star by over night. Dreams like this took time and effort.

After a few minutes Marley heard a knock on her bedroom door. Peeking through the door, her mother stood; smiling at her talented daughter.

"You can come in." Marley said, as she gave her mother a warm and inviting smile. Marley's mother opened the door all the way. She came through the door slowly because her weight made it difficult to walk regular like normal people would walk.

"You auditioned today, yes?" Her mother asked, as she cocked up a curious brow.

"Yes, I did. Sam forced me to audition. My nerves almost got the best of me. I'm actually surprised they let me audition; considering the fact that I didn't sign up in time." Marley said, as she couldn't help but smile wide. Her mother touched her daughter's cheek lightly.

"I'm so proud of you. This was a big step. Your first step to stardom, you have a beautiful voice Marley. The world just doesn't know it yet." Her mother said, as she let her hand drop away from the other girl's cheek.

Marley's mother got up as she began walking back to the door. But before her mother could walk all the way out she stopped her by saying, "Hey, mom…thanks for believing in me." Marley said. Her mom turned her head to face her sweet daughter.

"That's what I'm here for." That's when her mom left and she closed the door behind her. Marley laid down on her back on her bed, day dreaming of being at her own concert. The crowds would go wild and they would be chanting her name. Soon, Marley drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Marley woke up late. Marley shot out of her bed and sprawled covers as she quickly went to her dresser and she grabbed a pair of clothes and put them on very quickly, so quickly she didn't even realize what she was doing. As, soon as Marley was ready for school she walked to the door as fast as she could. She flung open the door and closed it behind her. Her mother had already left for kitchen duty around 5:00 AM. Marley either had to catch a ride or take the 1996 Honda versa, which would break down no doubt about it. Marley looked around to see if anybody could give her a ride around the small neighborhood she knew, but there of course was no one. Marley took out her flip phone in her pocket for emergencies only and she quickly dialed Sam Evan's phone number. One of the girls in her English class gave it to her because the girl said he wanted her to have it. The phone rang a couple of times then another time once more. "Come on, answer." Marley said, to herself through her teeth.

"Hello?" Sam asked, as he sounded sleepy.

"Sam! Thank god, you answered. I'm running late and I was wondering if maybe you could give me a ride to school? I know it's a lot to ask for but I really don't want to miss school today or any day in that matter." Marley said, in a panicked tone.

"Breath Marley, of course it's alright. Just give me the directions to your house and ill be there as soon as possible."

Marley gave him the directions to her house and soon later he was there with his truck parked in the drive way. Sam rolled down his window, as he couldn't help but smile real wide.

"You asked for a ride?" Sam asked, as he cocked up a curious brow.

"Yes, thank you. You're a life saver." Marley said, as she went to the passenger side and reached for the handle but Sam locked the door.

"On, one condition; you go to Bread Sticks with me on Friday night as a date." Sam said, as he hoped with all of his heart that she would say yes.

Marley couldn't believe that this was part of the condition; Marley bit her bottom lip as she was thinking about it. Marley didn't want to fall for Sam but he wasn't making it easy for her not to. Marley sighed and threw up her arms as surrender.

"Fine, ill go with you…as a date." Marley said, as she couldn't help but smile a small smile. Sam eyes grew wide with excitement as she said yes to him.

Marley knew that the car ride was going to be interesting.

During the car ride Marley and Sam were talking about how she was nervous about making New Directions or not. The car ride went well. Soon enough they were at school. Marley's fate depended on making The New Directions this was her first step to stardom. The call back sheet would be up.

Once Sam had parked the tuck they were in the school before they knew it. Marley hurried over to the New Direction audition call back sheet. She looked down the list and she saw her name at the bottom. Here yes glowered with excitement. She was so excited that she ran up to Sam and hugged him tightly.

"I made it!" Marley shouted, as she squealed. Nothing could contain her excitement at this moment in time. She knew that this would be the beginning of her big break.

**Author's Note**

**Hello, my readers who read this story **

**I hope you all liked my third chapter of**

**Being different. **

**More Chapters to come**

**I can't wait to write for the**

**Next chapter because the next**

**Chapter is going to be called**

**Date Night. Stay in tuned. **

**Feed back is always great!**


	4. Duets

Rehearsal had begun for the New Directions. Marley sat near the bottom because she didn't want to feel watched by Mr. Schuester up near the top. Even though he most likely watched all of his kids. Marley was one of those shy girls, but once she was singing all the shyness inside of her exploded into confidence. Sam, came in before the bell rang his hair was in a hot mess like he had to gotten out of the pool and it was just starting to dry. Sam took a seat next to Marley he gave her a sly smile, soon after Sam arrived Mr. Schuester came trotting in with sheet music in his left hand.

"Hello students. What I have in my hand is the sheet music to one of the biggest new hits in 2012. Can I get a drum roll please?" Mr. Schuester said, as Sam drummed his index fingers on the empty chair next to him.

"We Are Never Getting Back Together but it is going to be a mashup. Each and every one of you will pick a duet partner and each of you will pick a song to mash together with the song I chose for you." Mr. Schuester said, he smiled real wide at each of his bright particles.

Marley liked Mr. Schuester's assignment for this week. She knew she would enjoy it, but the thing was she didn't know who would choose to be her partner. Sam nudged Marley on her side, as he hinted a smile towards her.

"Do you want to be my partner for this week's assignment? I have a great idea for our mashup." Sam said, as he then looked into her eyes. She felt like he could see into her soul. Marley nodded, she didn't want to get yelled at for talking the first day of rehearsal.

Soon, later rehearsal was over. Sam was waiting outside for Marley because he was her ride home. They were going to make a trip to Breadsticks before he dropped her off though. For there official first date. Sam leaned up against the wall, all cool boy style like. Marley came out as she started walking away from him, she was playing hard to get.

"Hey, wait up fast tiger." Sam said, as he couldn't help but chuckle. Sam caught up with her and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So, what's your idea for our mashup assignment?" Marley asked, as she cocked up a perfect brow. Surprisingly, she didn't mind Sam's arm around her shoulder.

"Well, you see my idea is Taylor Swift's song of course and The Script's song Breakeven." Sam said, as he smiled widely at his impressive idea.

"I love that song…" Marley said, as she then began to sing the tune of Taylor's song.

Marley backed away as his arm then dropped she began to walk backwards, looking at him with a hint of smile.

Marley then began to sing, "I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Marley had the emotions on her face as she then turned around trying to be flirty but at the same time trying to be serious.

That's when Sam broke in, "Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah, "

Sam, started to walk ahead of her as he put his hands up for a surrender trying to get into the song.

Marley, "I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh, you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you" Marley caught, up with him as she looked at him and rolled her eyes.

Sam, "They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no" Sam, looked down at his toes as if he were sad about the "Breakup"

Marley, "You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever, ever getting back together

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..." She sang, as she leaned up against the locker looking at him.

Sam, "Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name." Sam, walked towards her as he reached out for her hand but she shook it away.

Marley, "We are never ever getting back together your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me. But, we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together. "

(Getting back together)

Sam, "What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?

And, what am I supposed to say when I'm all chocked up that your ok?

I'm falling pieces… Because, we are never getting back together."

When they both stopped singing and the song was over, they both just looked at each other in awe. Marley loved the song but she actually for a second thought that they were breaking up. Marley hated the thought of that and they weren't even together to begin with.

Marley, began to walk ahead of him…She would walk home if she had to. She couldn't be around Sam at the moment. She needed to just take a breather and collect her jumbled thoughts.

"Marley, wait!" Sam shouted, after her but she didn't wait she just kept walking.

After she got out of the school she ran into something hard, little did she know who she ran into? She ran into Jake Puckerman. She fell right on her bum!

** Author's Note **

** I was originally going to make this chapter be called The Date Night but I recently had a spark of ideas flash through my noggin. I hoped you liked my recent chapter. Sorry, it's been a while since I have written. **

**I've been busy with tests quizzes etc. Anything school related. Stay in tuned to find out what happens next!**


	5. Affection Feuds

Marley had seen Jake around school in the hallways but she never really paid any attention to him. The reason behind this was because most of the time he was hanging with the "In" crowd. She had never really fit in with that crowd not even in elementary school. People always seemed to push Marley away, even when they didn't know anything about her. That really got to Marley, she never would tell a single soul that but it did. She always tried to stand strong on her feet, but sometimes life knocked her down. Over the years Marley had accepted that life would do that to her.

"That's definitely going to leave a bruise in the morning." Marley said, to herself not really saying that to him or anyone. Jake held out a hand for her to help her up. He felt bad; he wasn't looking into where he was going. Jake had gotten into a fight with Kitty. Kitty wanted him to meet her parents but he was never good with parental figures. Jake wasn't even good with his own neither mom nor dad.

"My bad…I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." Jake said, as he had recognized her from walking in the crowded halls. Jake gave her a confident smile, he was always confident with the ladies. He always knew the right words to say and how to warm up their cold beaten down hearts from previous guys. He knew how to get them to trust him.

"It's okay; I was most likely looking down at my feet like I normally do." Marley said, as she couldn't help but chuckle at herself, she grabbed Jake's hand gently as if she were afraid to hurt him. He pulled her up off of the ground steadily.

"How about this, it was both of our faults but more so mine." Jake said, as he gave her a flirtatious wink. Marley couldn't help but blush.

"I like the sound of that…Well; I should probably get going..." Marley said, as she was going to say his name but she had no idea what his name was. She just knew his face from around school.

"The names Jake…and you are?" He asked, as he cocked up a curious wondrous brow.

"Marley." She said, as she gave him a sly smile.

After a few seconds of smiling at each other Sam had finally caught up with her.

"Hey, everything okay? You walked away fairly quickly." Sam said, as his tone sounded worried.

"Everything's cool man." Jake said, as he smirked and crossed his arms.

"I'm pretty sure, your name isn't Marley." Sam said, as he looked at Jake like he didn't know who he was.

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" Jake asked, as he looked at Sam. It was what the hell kind of look.

"Guys… easy. I'm alright. I just felt the walls coming in on me as all, and I needed to get some fresh air." Marley said, as she looked at Sam. In her own way she was telling him to knock it off.

"Alright, well do you need a ride home?" Sam asked, as he cocked up a curious brow.

"Yeah, that would be great. It was nice meeting you Jake." Marley said, as she flashed him a warm smile. He smiled back at her. Marley then began to walk ahead of Sam.

Sam glared at Jake as he walked after her; Jake just smirked at him; almost as if he was trying to start a feud.

**Authors Note- Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last one. I should be writing quite a few more chapters this week, that is if I don't have a lot of homework or tests to stud for. I hoped you all enjoyed the read. Let me know what you thought of it. Stay in tuned for the next chapter. **

**Love you guys. **

**xoxo**


	6. Memory Lane

Marley walked out of the school, Sam was by her side as he looked over at her unsure of what to say.

"What was that back there?" Marley asked, as she cocked up a curious brow. She felt annoyed by Sam just a little bit.

"He was egging me on; you had to have seen the way he was acting." Sam explained, as he went to the passenger side of his truck and opened the door for her. He then walked to his side of the car, hoping in himself. Shutting the door behind him he started the coughing engine. Marley on the mean time sat in the passenger seat she closed the door gently shut.

"He was being a gentleman in my eyes, to me at least." Marley said, as she sighed silently...

"Exactly, in your eyes…" Sam said, as he began to get a little bit irritated but he didn't show that he was though.

"Your point is?" Marley asked, as Sam began to pull out of the parking lot.

"My point being is that he's a Puckerman…The Puckerman's don't have a good track record when it comes to woman. I would know I knew his brother. His brother had sex with every chick in this building…Even some of the teachers." Sam said, as he began to focus on driving he wasn't looking at Marley for the fear of what happened to Quinn.

"I thought the Glee kids didn't judge anybody…Guess I was wrong. I should have known since you guys made fun of my mother and judged her!" Marley shouted, as she felt tears threatening to spill.

"I didn't contribute in that conversation and you know it." Sam said, as he tried not to react what she had just said.

"I know…Look I just don't think you should judge him before you get to know him. I've been judged and I know it doesn't feel good. You've been judged to most likely. I hear what people call you in the halls…" Marley said, as she looked out the window not looking at him now.

"Oh, yeah what's that they call me?" Sam asked, as he cocked up a curious brow taking his eyes off of the road for a split second but then looking back.

"They call you hoboMcBieber…" Marley said, as she didn't know why they called him that but she had an idea.

"Oh, that's been going around since my junior year." Sam said, as he sounded far away.

"Why do they call you that?" Marley asked, as she was now curious.

Sam began to explain, "I lived in a motel room for a couple of months, my dad had lost his job and the bank just took our home. We could barely afford anything. Finn and Kurt had to spare me some clothes, my ex girlfriend Quinn had to come over and entertain my little sister. I even had to move. But, now I'm staying at the Hummel's house because they're nice enough to take me in. They look at me as another son, a son that hasn't graduated yet." Sam said, as he was getting close to her house now. He was forgetting about their dinner date. She forgot about it too.

"I'm so sorry…" Marley said, as she didn't know what else to say.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's the economy's fault." Sam said, as he kept looking at the road his hands gripped tightly on the steering wheal as flash backs came into play.

_Flashback, November 2nd _

"Sammy… Are we going to have a big thanksgiving like we did two years ago? With grandma and grandpa and all our cousins?" Sam's little sister Kimmy asked?

Sam looked at her as she climbed up on to his lap. The motel room looked like a mess, the cleaning lady was supposed to come by at noon.

"I don't think so, not this year at least." Sam said, as he tried to cover the sadness in his voice. But, Kimmy knew her big brother oh to well.

"Don't be sad Sammy." Kimmy said, as she gave him a big tight bear hug. She buried her face in his chest.

"Okay, ill try for you." Sam said, as he felt like he was about to cry. His little brother John was watching power rangers on the T.V. screen. John over heard the conversation but he wasn't paying any attention he didn't like to think of the negative he always thought positive minded. He always gave his family a spark of hope that things could get better. But, so far he couldn't think of anything to keep Sam from crying so he kept silent and just hoped for the best like all of the Evans family was trying to do.

_Present Day _

"Sam, you there?" Marley asked, as she sounded worried. Sam kind of just zoned out.

"Yeah, just had a flashback is all…" Sam said, as he got his self together he pulled into her driveway as he stopped the truck and turned off the engine.

"You must miss your family huh?" Marley asked, as she knew what the answer was going to be.

"More, then anybody will ever know." Sam said, as pain struck into his voice.

Marley held his hand she squeezed it gently. "It's okay, you have a second family here, Who loves you and would do anything for you." Marley said, as she tried giving him a pep talk.

"I know…" Sam said, as he now looked at her. Their faces were almost touching he didn't realize how close they were. Sam began to lean in some more uncontrollably. As Marley realized what was happening she backed away, not ready for all of this yet. Maybe some time in the future but for right now she just needed a friend. She wasn't ready to date anybody yet. She liked Sam don't get her wrong but she needed to get to know him more before anything happened between the two of them.

"I have to go." Marley said, as she unlocked the truck passenger door and she unbuckled her seat belt she then climbed out.

"I'm sorry about that… I shouldn't of." Sam said, as he looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"It's fine…Don't worry about it." Marley trailed off, as she gave him a little wave then walked to her front door. Sam knew that he had to make her his but he just needed a spark of an idea to help him try to get her to trust him, but what?

**Authors Note- Hey everyone I promised you all another chapter so here you are! I made this one longer as you can see. Which I hope you all appreciate that, I tried really hard on this chapter to make it special and memorable. I hope I succeeded. **

**Let know what you think! **

**Stay in tooned for the next chapter. **

**Love you to all my readers**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
